


thorns remain

by dexstarr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clifford Blossom/Penelope Blossom mentioned, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Chapter Twelve: Anatomy of a Murder, F/F, Femslash, Parent Fic, Riverdale parents, Riverparents, parentdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: After Clifford kills himself, there's only one person who checks on Penelope: Alice.





	thorns remain

**Author's Note:**

> _Riverdale_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Challenge #568: Favor.

After the police leave, Alice goes to Thornhill.

Penelope is waiting for her outside the barn, and though every fiber of Alice wants to look inside, to see where Clifford took the coward’s route, she doesn’t. She behaves herself for once, because she owes Penelope this favor.

Publishing Jason’s autopsy details in the _Register_ might have been a _bit_ much, but Alice never apologizes.

Of course she’ll write something about Clifford Fucking Blossom tomorrow. Even as she takes Penelope’s hands and mutters soothing nonsense, sentences are organizing inside her reporter’s brain. Alice can’t turn that part of herself off.

But she can mute it for a little while, and focus solely on the woman she hates.

(And likes.)

(It’s complicated.)

“Stop with the canned sympathy.” The words are pure Penelope Blossom, but lacking the usual chill.

Rising on her toes, Alice steps closer, so she’s in Penelope’s face. “You’re better off without him,” she says bluntly. “I assume you have his will?”

They’re eye-to-eye, but Penelope manages to stare down her nose, regaining a shadow of her usual smugness. “That’s crass.”

There, the reaction she wanted. “It’s true, and you know it.” Penelope fights when Alice hugs her, but she holds on, offering her brand of prickly comfort. “Thornhill will be all yours. A queen with no need of a mad king.” Locking her hands about Penelope’s waist, she adds, “Now he can’t find out about us.”

“You’re fucking menace, Alice Cooper.”

“And that’s why you’re grateful I’m here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/) Prompts are welcome :)


End file.
